The research examines the cross-cultural universality, content, interrelatedness, and causal antecedents of family ideologies and women's-rights ideologies of male factory workers in several industrializing societies. Confirmatory factor analyses yielded acceptable measurement models of an ideology about autonomy of the adult from parents and an ideology about extra-familial but not intrafamilial rights of women in India, Bangladesh, and Israel, but not in Argentina, Chile, and Nigeria. These results indicate that there is some, but not universal, cross-cultural regularity in the content of family and women's-rights ideologies. The correlations between the two ideologies are low to moderate; thus they should be treated separately. Path analyses with each ideology as the dependent variable showed differences in direct effects of industrialization variables. Mass media exposure relates negatively to family ideology but positively to women's-rights ideology; education and economic circumstances are important for family but not women's-rights beliefs; job skill level relates to women's-rights but not to family beliefs. When we take into account indirect as well as direct effects, however, a similar set of variables has some sort of effect on both ideologies.